


J2 Love Week

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, Infertility, M/M, Omega Jensen, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my seven ficlets/headcanons for the J2 love week on tumblr, The tags do not apply to each one. Thank you to the fabulous endversewincest on tumblr for letting me post these here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	J2 Love Week

J2 love Monday - firsts

Jared is super handsy, has been since season one. Even before he knew that he wanted to be with Jensen, he liked the feel of him under his hands. The solidity of him.

Their first kiss was an honest to god accident. They were joking around, rough housing like little boys almost, Jensen was trying to squirm always from Jareds big hands and Jared laughingly planted a kiss on Jensens kissable lips.

They both froze, Jensens fair skin going pink at the crest of his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Jared couldn't help himself and leaned down for another, stopping before their lips touched and letting it be Jensens decision. With a cut off whimper, Jensen lifted his head, closing the last inch between them, and kissed Jared.

 

J2 love Tuesday - outsider pov

 

Mark Shepard has teased them mercilessly, telling them that their cutesy routine makes him sick, but actually is a romantic at heart and thinks their story is quite sweet. And is getting it all back from them now that he's engaged with a baby on the way.

Jensens "famous" friends are cautiously happy for him but don't get it; to them it's too big of a risk for their careers to be out, and they don't know how the two of them, so in love, can keep it secret.

Jareds "famous" friends don't know. It's not that Jared doesn't trust them, but he doesn't want to have to explain his happiness.

Their real life friends are disgusted by how sappy they are, and have NO idea how the general public haven't caught on yet.

Rich and Rob and the convention regular co-stars love them both so much for everything they've done for everyone around them. They wish, for j2's sake that they could be out but will cover for them until death if that's what j2 wants.

Misha doesn't care, he just never wants to catch them in the act again. He's bi and they're hot but there is a limit to how many times you can catch a couple bare assed and going at it without losing your mind.

 

J2 love Wednesday - Angst

 

Omega Jensen has never wanted anything more than to have a family. To be mated to the alpha of his dreams and have babies.

He found the alpha of his dreams, easily, while he was still young and they could enjoy being together. Jared is everything an alpha should be and Jensen loves him so much that he aches with it.

But he's not getting pregnant. They knot all the time, they take time off during Jensens heats and during Jareds ruts. And still nothing. They see an omega doctor, and start fertility drugs. Jensen is sick with them, miserable. His friends are all getting pregnant with no problems and it breaks his heart to force a happy smile on his face when he feels like less of an omega because he can't get pregnant. Jared is hurting too, but he's trying to stay strong for his omega. But Jensen is pulling away and shutting himself off from Jared, doesn't even want to cuddle in bed anymore and that hurts most of all. 

They're less of a couple now than they were when they first met, and Jared thinks Jensen is trying to push him away. 

They see an omega fertility specialist that they don't really have the money for but they go anyway. Jared is wonderful and supportive and loving even as Jensen feels like he's falling apart.

They finally, after years, get pregnant. They're so happy, it feels like a miracle just when they needed it the most. They tell their families and everyone is on top of the world.

But Jensen miscarries after just a week.

 

J2 love Thursday - fluff

 

Jensen wants to give up, but Jared , his rock, his love, his alpha, won't allow it. 

TWo more treatments and Jared is actually the first one to realize that Jensen is pregnant. Jensen is a mess, crying and stressing about work but Jared can smell the difference. The doctor confirms a day later and Jensen collapses with happiness.

When they first notice the tiny little bump, Jared is enthralled. He cups it in his giant hands, begs Jensen to let him rub lotion on his belly.

Jensen loves the feeling of Jareds big hands on him. His breathing speeds up and his body warms and he's leaking slick before he knows it.

Jared smells that too. His cock chubs in his soft, flannel sleep pants. His fingers find Jensens sensitive nipples and flick across them.

Jensen throws himself across Jareds body, holding him down so he can ride him like he hasn't wanted in so long.

The entire pregnancy is perfect. Jensen glows with health and happiness. They're closer than they've ever been before. And they have more sex than they did when they were newly mated.

And when their little baby boy comes along after a long 40 weeks, they fall in love even more, with each other and with him.

 

J2 love Friday - day in the life 

 

(Since Jared so happily confirmed that he sleeps in the nude.)

They wake up in their big bed, Jensen is the little spoon, Jareds morning wood cradled in the crack of Jensens ass.

Jared is a morning person. If he's lucky, he'll wake before their alarm and can roll Jensen onto his tummy and slide his cock right back inside Jensens ass before the alarm.

If the alarm goes off first, and Jensen the non-morning person is up first then Jared gets teased through the day. Jensen will be handsy in their shared shower but no happy ending.

They eat a sparse breakfast while waiting for their ride to the set.

They work their asses off over their 12-14 hour day.

By the time they're back at home, they're exhausted. They walk the dogs and call for takeout. Jensen showers and changes while Jared pays for the food.

Jared usually is half a plate in before Jared comes back into the living room, soft and smelling clean in over washed sleep pants and bare feet.

That's when Jared starts to chub back up in his jeans and remembers the teasing.

Jensen tries to carry his plate over to his seat, but a long arm wraps around his skinny hips and pulls him into a hot, large lap. He's allowed to eat, but  only what he's fed from Jareds big fingers.

Jensen teases more, nipping the pads and sucking the digits into his mouth, all while moaning over the food and feeling Jared get harder and harder under his ass. Jensen twists his hips and rubs down, showing just what he wants.

When they finally head to bed, Jareds jeans are on the stairs, his shirt on the living room floor, Jensens sleep pants are stuffed between two couch cushions and the dirty plates from dinner and getting cleaned by the dogs where they sit on the coffee table, but Jared and Jensen? They're naked in bed, where they start every day and finish every day.

 

J2 love Saturday - Au

 

Jared might die if he doesn't get to work with THE Jensen Ackles, world renowned master baker. Jared is working on perfecting his sugar sculpting and his chocolate work. He saw the flyer, the once in a lifetime chance at an internship working one on one with his idol for a year, doing every special event, tv show and all traveling with the tattooed, sexy, amazingly talented pastry chef.

Ackles is watching the final four students compete for his internship, but the tall one, with the bright smile and the floppy hair is the one that sticks out. His work, of course, is impeccable, a word that Jensen tries not to use and definitely never uses outside his own head. But it's his honest to god enthusiasm that puts him head and shoulders above his competitors. Being a pastry chef isn't easy and definitely not always fun, but this one, this J. Padalecki seems like he could withstand it without losing his smile.

Jensen would hate to see that smile vanish.

Jared is amazed and humbled when he wins the internship. Shaken and star struck when he meets his idol. From that first shaky handshake neither one of them could have predicted that, in less than a month, Jensen would be bent over his work bench, chocolate tempering on the marble slab next to his face as Jared worked him open with dirty talk and a handful of crisco.

But that's another story. (Maybe ill tell it if there's enough interest)

 

J2 love Sunday - banging

 

Even after all these years together, they both still WANT with a ferocity that is amazing to both of them. So, within their busy schedules, they always make sure to schedule a full day every few weeks that they can spend totally naked, in their house, fucking each other's brains out.

Jared has a refractory time like a damn porn star, Jensen got him to 5 orgasms in a day before Jared started to feel sick, but they only did that once. Three is better, especially when Jensen strings him out, and Jensen is good at that.

Jensen on the other hand, has the stamina of a fucking God. He can go all freaking day and Jared loves it. It's like edging every time with him. After a marathon day of fucking, Jensen is usually so wiped out that Jared has to physically care for him, bring him sips of water, clean him up, feed him, cuddle him.

Not that either of them mind.

The only thing that ruins Jensens stamina? Rimming. Jared will flip Jensen onto his tummy and eat him out till Jensen is a quivering, whining, begging mess.

 

 

 


End file.
